


Details

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh really didn't care about the little details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



Ankh really didn't care about the little details.

It didn't matter to him where they lived, in the end. He was fine with the attic above Cous Coussier because it was convenient and available. He hadn't made any sort of attachment with it, although he was fairly fond of the window entrance and exit. But even though it was where he'd put his nest, he knew full well it would be easy enough to move it if needed.

So when Eiji asked him if he wanted to move somewhere new, he'd shrugged and given a grunt in reply. It didn't really matter, as long as there was a place for his nest.

And aisu. He'd made sure Eiji was aware of that requirement.

He hadn't realized how serious Eiji was about the suggestion, until he came back and found the idiot in the middle of pulling down his nest.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he growled, his hand fisted in Eiji's collar.

Eiji held up one hand in submission. “Just packing up, that's all,” he said carefully. “I'm sorry, did you want to do it yourself?”

Ankh stared at Eiji for a long moment. “...why.”

“Because we're moving...?” The brunette gave him a look that indicated he was supposed to have already known this. “I signed on the apartment yesterday, we can move in whenever. I thought there wasn't much point in waiting.”

They sat in silence, Eiji still partially suspended by Ankh's arm while the latter let the information sink in. “Ah,” he finally said, and peeled his hand away. He looked to the side, seeing two small boxes already packed, presumably filled with all of Eiji's possessions. “Don't touch my nest,” he finally growled, then yanked the sheet from Eiji's hand. “I've got it.”

He balled up his nest fixings in silence, although he gave Eiji a short grunt and a nod when he was offered a bag to put them in. Ankh had even less belongings than Eiji, so it was only a matter of minutes before the two of them were leaving the attic room and restaurant behind.

Eiji paused for a few moments, once at the door to the attic and again outside the restaurant itself.

Ankh snorted. “What? You still work here, don't you? You'll be back.”

“Well, yeah,” Eiji admitted slowly. “But...it's not the same when you're not  _living_ somewhere anymore.” He shifted the boxes in his arms, looking over at Ankh with a questioning look. “It's weird, leaving memories behind. Didn't you have a moment like that with Hina, before...?”

For a second Ankh went completely rigid, his arms locking into place as he glared hard at the restaurant doors. “That's different,” he finally growled, then turned and walked away.

Eiji gave the building one last look, before hurrying after Ankh. Only Eiji knew the way to the apartment, anyway.

The new place was situated conveniently, halfway between the restaurant and the Kougami building. Eiji walked right on in, but this time it was Ankh who stopped to stare at the building for a long moment.

Eiji paused at the door. “It's safe, I promise,” he called back towards Ankh.

Ankh shot him a glare, just as annoyed that Eiji understood what he was thinking as he was that Eiji had said anything at all. But he walked in after him anyway, hefting the bag on his shoulder as Eiji guided them towards the elevator.

He paid little mind to the large floor number. Instead he watched Eiji's face, mulling over how he felt less anxious just because Eiji wasn't nervous at all.

They entered the first door they came to on that floor, with Eiji fiddling around for the light switch as Ankh tentatively threw his bag into a corner. “I think you're going to like it here,” the idiot was saying, finally flicking the light on and illuminating the space. It was a large room, far larger than the attic, and Ankh's first thought was of how the hell they would ever use that much room between the two of them.

“It's  _big_ ,” Ankh replied automatically. He looked around the room, his eyes skimming over the large bank of drapes to fix on the nicely-sized kitchen over on the right wall. It was slightly larger than the kitchen at the restaurant, and more importantly, it had a huge refrigerator. “What the fuck are we going to do with all this space, anyway?”

“Ah, well,” Eiji said with a sheepish smile, walking over to the drapery. “I know, it's a lot of space, but...it was the only way I could get you...this.” He pulled hard on a cable, and the fabric parted to reveal a huge window looking out the entire city. The glass ran from ceiling to floor, from wall to wall, and Ankh was up against it in a heartbeat.

It was another moment before Ankh had the sneaking suspicion that Eiji was grinning proudly. “It's not too bad,” Ankh finally said with a shrug, turning away from the window. “...would have been better if we'd just been on the roof.”

“Sorry,” Eiji said smoothly, obviously not too concerned by Ankh's criticism. “Still...think you can live with this?” He gestured upwards, and Ankh followed his hand to see the loft that was above them both, sharing the magnificent view.

Ankh licked his lips, then walked back to his bag and hefted it up onto the loft. “Yeah,” he said, climbing up the nearby stairs so he could lean back against the bag and enjoy the view. “I think I can.”

~

(Later, Ankh made it perfectly clear that he was going to fuck Eiji against each and every wall in the apartment. With the curtains open. Eiji whimpered but ultimately lost the fight, probably on purpose.)

(Later still, they were laying together in Ankh's nest, looking out on the view, when Ankh noticed how close both the restaurant and Kougami's building really were. He interrogated Eiji until the idiot confessed that Kougami was actually the one paying the rent. Ankh was so upset, Eiji had to buy him a whole box of aisu to apologize.)


End file.
